Asmodean
Name: Asmodean (Joar Addam Nesossin) Age: unknown (immortal) Race: human Weapon of Choice: One Power Profession: Chosen/Musician Asmodean is a rather handsome man with deep-set dark eyes and dark brown hair. He is rather tall, around 6 feet, and muscled well enough to avoid looking skinny. The Forsaken. These men and women destroyed cities, nations, lives. None of them, though, managed to destroy the heritage of an entire Age. That was Asmodean’s doing. Music, art, none of it was truly safe from Asmodean’s jealosy. Those whom he deemed his rivals didn’t die. Their means of creating their art was stripped from them, leaving them incapable of composing, playing, creating. Of all the Forsaken, the man who became Asmodean turned to the Shadow for the oddest reason: music. Joar Addam Nesossin was born in the port city of Shorelle during the Age of Legends. At a young age, his musical abilities were already such that he was declared a genius. Unfortunately, his musical talents had never manifested to the level that people had been predicting. Asmodean, though, always felt that his talent only needed the time to develop. Immortality, he thought, would be more than enough time, and the Shadow promised just that… In his service to the Great Lord, Asmodean committed his fair share of atrocities, but he was best known for the destruction of art, music, and their creators and for stilling his own mother. He was only an average general in the War of the Shadow, but he was a very effective governor, and those under his rule suffered slightly less than those under the rule of the other Chosen. Doubtless, there were those among the generals of the Great Lord who were more powerful, yet Asmodean was high in the councils, even among such names as Ishamael and Lanfear. It was this association that ended being his downfall in the Age of Legends. The strike by Lews Therin and the Hundred Companions at Shayol Ghul took those in council with the Great Lord by complete suprise. Even as the Great Lord struck out at the Hundred Companions, Asmodean’s chapter in the Age of Legends drew to a close as a saidin-made seal clamped down onto the Bore, sending he and his companions into a death-like sleep. ____ Consiousness came back to him slowly. It seemed like an eternity before he could get his eyes opened again. Where am I? Who am I? ASMODEAN. The man forced himself to sit up, forced himself to remember. My name… ASMODEAN. Memories came back slowly, reluctantly. Slowly, the man stood, allowing his eyes to focus once more. “My name. Asmodean?” Even as he said it, the man knew that it was so. He remembered when he had earned the name from those who wished to ridicule him. He remembered making his name one that was feared across the world. He remembered where he was. Asmodean fell to his knees, prostrating himself before the Great Lord of the Dark. “What is your will, Great Lord?” ASMODEAN, THE SEAL HAS WEAKENED. THOU HAST AWAKENED INTO A NEW WORLD. “The seal, Great Lord? Is that what happened?” Asmodean asked through the painful ecstasy, knowing what the answer would be. “How long have we slept?” THE WORLD THAT YOU REMEMBER IS THREE THOUSAND YEARS DEAD. THE DRAGON IS REBORN, AND THE TIME OF MY RETURN DRAWS NIGH. GO FORTH, ASMODEAN. LET THE LORD OF CHAOS RULE. “By your will, Great Lord,” Asmodean answered, and the presence left his mind. _____ Asmodean later tries to kill Semirhage, but fails, after this he flee to avoid her wrath, and ends up ally'ing himself with Graendal. She has already infiltrated the Seanchan, and he find himself doing the same, seting himself up as a courtbard for the Daughter of the 9 Moons. By V'alduri the two of them is given the task to stay in their rolles, and to play the Seanchan out against the mainland. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Chosen Category:Biographies Category:NSW